The collaborative cancer program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill began in 1969 and was funded by a Cancer Center Core Support grant in June, 1975, and renewed in 1978. An initial decision was made that the Center should begin as a basic research center and phased development, starting with build-up of basic research programs, followed. The basic program areas are tumor virology, chemical carcinogenesis, tumor immunology, cancer cell biology and drug development. Fourteen new faculty have been recruited, and all are funded by the N.C.I., N.S.F., or A.C.S. In addition to continued growth of the basic science programs, the center is beginning to develop its clinical areas as well as a cancer control program which will work through the Area Health Education Centers Programs in the state.